Yuuki's Keeper
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: When Kaname's busy, who watches litte Yuuki? Well Aidou does of course.. Aidou thinks he doesn't admire the tiny girl but over time he does. As the years pass; they may just fall in love. Who knows when you're Yuuki's special keeper?
1. Fountains

***Disclaimer* I don't own Vampire Knight nor any of the characters associated with it :D**

_Well, I thought it would be cute to write a short story about my 2nd fav couple, (1st is ZeroXYuuki) It basically outlines their childhood and what went through their minds as children. It's pretty fluffy! So far I've written 2 chapters(: If you guys like it, I'll write more!(: Enough w/ my babbling! Enjoy! (:_

* * *

It was the middle of Fall; the leaves were crunchy and splayed in numerous beautiful colors on the grounds. Despite the colors and the crunchy noises from under your feet, it was a gorgeous day. Two children walked around together in the front of the great pure blood Kaname's mansion. Kaname was currently occupied for the evening due to very important guests wanting to meet and talk with him. A small brunette-haired little girl strolled down a pathway with a much taller and older blond-haired boy. They brushed pasts surrounding trees on their journey towards the gigantic fountain displayed in the very front of the estate.

"Aidou, it's getting dark..." Yuuki pouted as she walked closer to the blond-haired noble.

The egotistical young blond rolled his eyes. "Yuuki-Sama, it was your idea we go to the fountain." He crossed his arms then took a step away. As he did so, Yuuki took a step closer. "It's not my problem." He just had to watch out for the great pure blood's little sister while the elegant teen chatted with important figures in society. Aidou didn't enjoy the job, he only found joy in the fact that he had made Kaname happy... Truth be told, he was actually jealous of the younger pure blooded princess.

"Onii-Sama said you have to watch me though..." Her little pink lips curled down into a frown as she wrapped her arms around her keeper's arm. He looked down to her with a scowl.

He decided he'd let her cling on to him, after all, she was just like a miniature Kaname, just more feminine. "Geez Yuuki-Sama..." He grumbled incoherent words to himself while they strolled down the cobblestone d pathway.

Little Yuuki smiled slightly as she heard Aidou's mumblings. It made her happy in a way. She didn't understand how, but just the aurora of the blond gentleman made her smile. She looked up to him with big brown eyes then blinked several times. Aidou sensed the presence of eyes on himself then looked down to meet with big pools of chocolate. He tilted his head slightly then stopped in his tracks. Her tiny smile grew as Aidou frowned. He looked at her in apprehension. She looked to him with amusement and partial curiosity.

"W-what?" He questioned running a hand through his stylized blond locks. She giggled then twirled a lock of her long silky strands around her finger. "Yuuki-Sama, am I that good looking to you?" He inquired, briefly flashing a fang.

The younger one looked down as a small blush tinted her cheeks. "Aidou makes me smile." She whispered.

They began to walk again, feet crunching against the fallen leaves. The rustle of the trees was the only audible sound. The blowing branches played with their hair as they made their way slowly towards the fountain. A thought stuck on Aidou's mind. Jealously. Was he really jealous of Kaname-Sama? Or was it the jealously that Kaname-Sama got to spend more time with his admirable little sister? Aidou's mind went blank then he freaked out, facing contorting strangely. A cute blush tinted his pale cheeks as he shook his head continuously. No? No. No! He most certainly did not have an odd crush on the chocolate-haired pure blood. No way! Nu uh! Not him!

His cerulean eyes widened. "No way!" He shrieked loudly, ruining the silence. Yuuki gasped as her eyes widened. She stared up at Aidou with wide worried eyes. "No! No! NO!" He yelled at himself,  
hands reaching up to grab and pull at his hair. His head shook rapidly as Yuuki stood in his spot.

"A-Aidou Her little voice squeaked. "Are you crazy now?" Her pink lips poked out in a pout. Aidou obviously didn't comprehend a word she'd said. He was still focused on his previous thoughts. "Do I need to go and get big brother..?" Her head tilted slightly as she examined her protector. "W-What about Akatsuki?" She was torn between giggling and calling for help at the situation.

"No!" He shrieked again, beginning to pace back and forth.

"N-no for help or no that you're crazy?" Her eyelids fluttered in concern.

He stopped then looked back. He ruffled his blond locks playfully then smiled a breathtaking smile. One that could give the miniature model Shiki a run for his money. "Yuuki-Sama look! The fountain is right there. Let's just go.." He mumbled the last part, crossing his arms around his chest as he stared straight forwardly at the fountain.

Yuuki contemplated her decisions. First one, bother brother while he was tending to important business matters to help Aidou or to stay and relax with Aidou by the fountain. She thought and thought as she looked up to her protector. His arms were still crossed as he quickened his pace. He sat down on the edge of the fountain then looked into the clear blue depth. It was about the same color as his eyes, except his were more beautiful. He smirked at his reflection. He dipped a hand into the water using his ice element. When his hand and the cool water met, it instantly froze into a patch of frozen ice.

Yuuki pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips as she watched Aidou freeze part of the fountain. She placed a finger to her lips then giggled joyously. She skipped towards the fountain,  
blue skirt brushing against her legs as she zipped up her little white sweater. Aidou remained focus on his reflection, ignoring all sounds around him. He didn't hear the little brunette's footfalls as she skipped towards his spot on the fountain. Yuuki stopped when she was right in front of him. He had his left knee up, with his chin resting on the knee cap. His head whipped towards the pink cheeked child in front of him.

"Wanna ice skate?" She giggled, eyes fluttering closed, smile wide. She kept her clasped hands out in front of her as she stood.

Aidou stared back at her with a blank expression. "Baka." Were the only words spoken.

Yuuki's eyes widened, tears beginning to swell in her eyes. "A-all I want is to ice skate.." She sniffed, sweater sleeve swiping swiftly across her closed eyes. The blond frowned. He knew it was all his fault she was in this state. He couldn't control his raging emotions...

"Yuuki-Sama!" He laughed nervously. "D-Don't cry! Kaname-Sama will surely kill me!" He held his hands up defensively. Yuuki still began to cry. "F-fine Yuuki-Sama! I'll let you ice skate! Please don't cry Yuuki-Sama!" He pleaded with wide cerulean eyes.

She immediately stopped her crying and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. She smiled then nodded. "Kay!" She giggled. She felt instantly better which sort of made Aidou think. He chuckled to himself then smirked. He'd been tricked.

"Whatever..." He mumbled with a roll of his eyes. He placed his hand back in the water as Yuuki watched in amazement. The ice spread through the wide fountain like a rocket through the sky. "Consider yourself lucky, Yuuki-Sama." He grumbled, arms crossing once gain. She giggled. "That's not funny."

"Then why am I laughing?" She giggled again the carefully lifted herself over the edge of the fountain.

"Don't slip or I'll be dead!" He warned cautiously. Yuuki nodded, but then shakily tried to balance on the ice. Aidou rapidly went up behind her to catch her. She landed swiftly in his arms. Her height not effecting him at all. Yuuki lay in his arms, blinking excessively. She thought for sure she was a goner. "Phew! Be more careful!"

"Aidou saved me! Aidou's a hero!" She cheered hugging him. He smirked.

He enjoyed the attention he was receiving from the small girl. "Well, I wouldn't say hero, more like super hot vampire boy, saving Kaname-Sama's adorable little sister!" He chuckled.

The little girl blushed. "Big brother says not to say things like that. He also said to ignore you when you say 'egotistical' things." She giggled. "I don't know what that means!"

Aidou scowled into space. His face loosened up and relaxed. He smiled. He admired Kaname-Sama so when he'd say something like that, it made him feel good. He noticed something different in the shorts he was wearing. He sat Yuuki down on the edge of the fountain then got onto his knees on the cobblestone. He searched for it, but didn't succeed.

"Whatcha' lookin' for?" The girl asked with a smile as her legs dangled over the edge, swaying slightly.

"Err, n-nothing!" He shot to his feet the placed a hand behind his head.

"It doesn't like nothing She stated simply.

He scowled back at her. "You're quite intelligent aren't you?" He rolled his eyes.

He heard little footsteps. "What are you do-" He was interrupted.

"Is this what you're looking for?" The intelligent little girl questioned. She unclenched her tiny fist; a small blue marble-like ball lay in her palm. Aidou blushed.

"Hai!" He nodded then carefully took the ball out of her palm. He slid it safely inside his short pocket.

"Did Onii-Sama give it to you?" She smiled.

"Err,"

"Well...?" She asked again.

"You ask too many questions.." He mumbled dryly. She was starting to become an annoyance. He couldn't wait till Kaname-Sama came back to care for his little sister. He could be reading his favorite books right now, getting thousands of compliments from the ladies. "Hai. Kinda." He replied sitting on the edge of the fountain next to her.

"Onii-Sama never told me he got you a gift! Tell me the story! Tell me the story!" She chanted with a giggle.

Aidou's cheeks heated up. "N-no way!" He fiddled with his thumbs. "So..."

"Aidou. I wanna marry you when we grow up!" Young Yuuki giggled softly, the statement clearly coming from out of the blue.

Aidou was screaming inside. They were both young so things like this could never hold up in the future. So he decided he'd just go along with it. It might just shut her up like he wanted. "Me too." Although he hated to admit it to himself; he'd love to marry the little princess.

Her little arms wrapped around Aidou's thin form in a tight hug. He hugged her back willingly. He felt as if he had too. He felt as if he might just be enjoying the time he was spending with the princess. He felt warm and fuzzy inside. Like the way he'd feel when girls would admire him. He shivered then kissed her cheek softly.

"Gross!" She shrieked in her squeaky voice. She tried to wipe off the kiss with her sleeve while Aidou watched her in amusement. She was adorable sometimes. He just didn't fully understand why she, let alone any girl would wipe away one of his kisses.

Aidou's body felt warm, as if he'd explode. He was the happiest blond noble ever. Well, around 3-4 years shy of teen blond noble. He gasped. He was much older than Yuuki. Surely 2-4 years older.  
He smiled. His family members married when his aunt was 2102 and his uncle was 385. Major age difference. Although, it's not like he really cared. He just adored the little princess. His heart felt as if it was finally opening up to someone other than a family member.

"Come on Yuuki-Sama; let's go back to your Onii-Sama." She smiled brightly.

"Yay! We get to see Onii Sama!" She cheered. He reached for her tiny and she took it gladly. She didn't think much of the day, but Aidou surely did. Of course he did. He would remember this day for an eternity, if he lived that long! "Member' our promise, kay?" She stopped walking. She held up small pinky then held it out to me. I held my pinky up then wrapped it around hers.

"Promise." He whispered with a sincere smile, blond hair blowing in the wind.

* * *

_Did you like it? (: I hope so... Review if you'd like... Thanks for reading! _


	2. A Promise

***Disclaimer* I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters!(: **

_I hate not having internet access home(: Oh well, here is the next installment!! The third is almost done, just doing some editing. Enjoy.._

_

* * *

1 year later...._

"Yuuki." A pat on the head followed by a gentle smile. The small princess smiled up at her cherished brother then giggled. Kaname smiled down at her. "Unfortunately, I have to handle a couple things today so I can't play with you..." Two frowning faces looking almost identical stared at each other. "But I promise we will play as soon as I am done." Yuuki pouted then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright Onii-Sama.." She murmured through her pouted lips.

"Aidou, would you please come in." Kaname whispered softly, hugging his sister protectively. Aidou slowly twisted the knob then walked in slowly. Aidou flashed a quick smile at Kaname then dropped his eyes down to a certain little girl. Aidou groaned and Kaname shot him a warning glance. "Could you please watch Yuuki for me?"

Aidou mumbled several words to himself, but nodded.

Kaname kissed Yuuki's forehead then got up off her bed. "Be good Yuuki..." As he passed Aidou in the doorway, he whispered the same 3 words, except with Aidou's name.

Aidou locked the deadbolt after Kaname had left. Yuuki frowned as she looked down at her new pink sandals her mother had bought her. Aidou leaned against the door with his arms crossed. He hated watching Kaname's little sister. Yes, he enjoyed helping his beloved Kaname, but watching his little sister was just a little too much. He agreed with Kaname on one thing though... She was adorable. Aidou looked across the room to the frowning Yuuki. Yuuki hadn't noticed the sudden eyes on herself. She was quietly wiping away tiny crystal droplets. She sniffed silently as she stared at her sandals.

Aidou chewed the inside of his cheek then stood up properly. He strode across the room swiftly to sit beside the pouting girl. She made no sudden movements to the blond. However, the blond was very concerned even though he didn't show it. He knew something was wrong. But what? That he was here other than her brother? What? What is with this Yuuki? He rolled his eyes then contemplated a question. He sighed then began to speak....

"Yuuki-Sama. What's the matter?" A whispered inquiry followed by a sniff.

Yuuki ignored the question and instead focused on trying to stop her crying. She still didn't look up to him, but she gave an almost inaudible whimper.

Aidou knew he regret this later, but he knew he'd be scoring points with at least something... His arms found their way around the tiny girl's frame, holding her close to his side. She gasped, eyes wide with tears. Aidou tucked her hair behind her ears then squeezed her.

"Talk to me kid! He demanded squeezing her again. "I'll get chocolate sundae with extra sprinkles and a huge cherry on top!" Aidou smirked. He knew he had her on that one. He knew her well enough to know she was in love with sundaes particularly with the ingredients he'd just spoken.

A head shook slightly followed by a sniff.

Aidou's fangs poked against his bottom lip. "A-are you crying!?" Aidou shrieked unsure of what to do. He'd never first handedly witnessed a crying person other than himself.

Another sniff. "No.." She whimpered.

"Look, I'm here now, don't worry." It's not like he have anything better to do anyway... Akatsuki, Ruka and everyone else were playing outside the estate.

"Onii-Sama promised!" She cried out, climbing into Aidou's arms. He huffed at the unexpected weight gain. Soon he relaxed.

Aidou was stooped. "Promised what?" Aidou buried his face in her long silken strands.

"H-he promised he'd.." She coughed. "He'd stay and p-play with..." Sniff. "Me!"

"Kaname-Sama is a very busy pure blood, he can't help he can't play with you, brat.." Aidou murmured the last part.

Yuuki pulled away from her protector's form to look into his bright blue eyes with her wide watery brown ones. "B-but he promised.." Her tiny teeth bit down on her bottom lip.

"Yuuki-Sama, we all make promises we can't keep..." His mind went back to a year ago. To that cool fall evening. The colorful leaves and the sweet crunch sounds they'd make when you'd step on them. The aroma that flooded your nostrils... Yuuki wanted to marry him. He smiled to himself.

"B-but Onii-Sama never breaks a promise!" Her tears stop their stream as she stared into Aidou's sapphire-like eyes. The blue pools swirling with concern.

"Wanna go get that ice cream?" He questioned with a charming smile that was hard to refuse, even for a little girl. She nodded then held out her hand. Their hands clasped tightly together, Aidou's hand giving Yuuki's a light squeeze.

She giggled. "Aidou never breaks his promise!" She smiled as she skipped with Aidou out of her room.

Aidou sighed as he glanced down at the delighted little girl before him. He speculated her words. 'Aidou never breaks his promises!' The words sloshed through his mind like a glass of warm blood.  
The thought made him feel unpleasant and a liar. After all, he had promised the little princess he'd ask for her hand in marriage when they were older.. Surely she'd forgotten by now; with Yuuki, I doubt that's the case.

Yuuki Kuran. She was very intellectual and usually nothing got past her. Although her age was low, her mind was high. Yuuki was smarter than others, naturally, but still. She had to know that I had to lie last year. Aidou the noble class B vampire can't marry Yuuki Kuran pure blood rank A. Unfortunately, Kaname-Sama would court his younger 'sibling.'

The brunette tugged on his shirt, completely knocking him out his train of thought. Her angelic face smiled up to his. She held out her little palm then giggled adorably. "Aidou... Yen."

"Oh... Right, right! Yen!" His thin fingers shot into his pockets in search of his wallet. His blond locks gently flowed in the wind, catching Yuuki's admirable gaze. Her pink lips widened into a broad Cheshire grin as she examined the blond. Although he was older, more mature, she admired him for watching her. "Here!" He dropped the yen in her hand then crossed his arms and turned away with a grumble.

Little Yuuki turned to the cashier behind the ice cream stand then stood on her tip toes to hand him the yen. He smiled at her then handed her the ice cream cone. She giggled. "Thank you, sir!" The man outstretched his hand in an attempt to pet her head, but Aidou swiftly caught the mans hand and shot him a warning glance.

"Sorry, kid. She's just too adorable!" The mans remark made Aidou's stomach twist, brain fry, and mind to go blank. Why should a human be able to compliment his Yuu- err, Yuuki in such a way.. She was royalty he just address as so...

Yuuki thought nothing of the compliment though. Everyone always said she was adorable. Why should it bother her now? "Thank you!" She giggled. She wasn't aware of the rules yet. She was too young to understand. No one except certain people should be able to address her that way....

"Such a brat..." Aidou murmured under his breath. When he glanced down at her, his lips met with freezing chocolate ice cream. He pulled back with a bewildered expression.

She laughed musically... It really was music to his ears... "Aidou looks funny covered in ice cream!" She laughed more then licked the side of the dripping ice cream.

"W-What the hell?" He exclaimed then licked the ice cream from his lips, using his expensive sweater sleeve to wipe of the dessert from his cheeks, chin and nose. When he scowled down at the child, she poked him in the nose.

"Onii-Sama says you shouldn't curse. Cursing is such a terrible sin, Aidou. Don't make me get big brother on you again..." She warned, eyes wide and serious. A glint of mischief appeared in her chocolate irises.

Aidou squeaked then grabbed at his scalp, pulling like a crazy man. "N-no, no no!" He held up his hands defensively with an apologetic expression. "N-no need to go to s-such extreme measures!" He shook his head and waved his hands back and forth for emphasis. His crystal eyes widened in fear of what might happen to him. Kaname-Sama slapping him continuously for upsetting his cherished sister. He shrieked loudly, imagining the pain and redness from his injured cheek. "I-I apologize, Yuuki-Sama!" Aidou whimpered pathetically.

"Stop overreacting silly!" A smile graced her pink plump lips. "Big brother has put Aidou through a tough time. I want to give Aidou a break." She whispered quietly with a satisfied blink of her eyes.

"T-thank you, Yuuki-Sama." Aidou regained composure then bowed respectively for his princess.

"Would Aidou like some of my ice cream?" She questioned cocking her head to the side. Aidou rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that childish.." He crossed his arms and stuck his nose high in the sky.

Yuuki thought for a moment. Surely he was still a child... "Look it's a shiny treasure!" She shrieked then pointed in the direction of a broken bottle shining in the light.

Aidou cheered. "Where? Where?" He looked around and when he spotted the shiny object he hopped to it, holding it carefully in his hands. "This'll go great with my collection!" He cheered in a childish voice. Little did he know that he'd be doing the exact same thing in Cross Academy...

Yuuki scowled up at the older more 'mature' boy then threw her ice cream in the trash. She crossed her tiny arms then tapped her foot. "I'm childish, huh?" She quirked a perfectly sculpted brown eyebrow in accusation.

"Shut up... Shut up.. Shut up! Shut up!" He screamed having a tempter tantrum in the middle of the market. The numerous girls that admired him turned to face him with slightly confused features. He huffed and puffed as he glared down at me.

"Aidou, your teeth." Yuuki reached out to poke his elongated fangs. "They are very pointy." She pulled her finger back then stared blankly at the dot of blood oozing from her finger. Seconds later, the cut healed.

Aidou placed his hands on his hips, face tilted high. "That's cuz you're childish and stuff." Yuuki's arms wrapped around his lower stomach then sighed into the material there. "W-what?" He breathed gazing down at the girl clutching at the bottom of his sweater.

"Aidou needs to be loved.." Her eyes widened as she captured his gaze. "If not me, then who will make Aidou feel happy?" Big pools of chocolate melted as tears slowly slid from her eyes. Aidou averted his gaze in frustration. With Yuuki things were so complicated. Aidou was mystified; brain hazy like fog in the mornings.

Aidous hand ruffled his stylized hair in thought. Yuuki had adored him so much that she had sympathy for him, a noble? She cared about his sensitive feelings that he thought he'd covered perfectly with an unbreakable poker face? The girls fondness made his heart swell with compassion. It was appalling to his senses. No one genuinely considered his feelings other than now. He was fond of her, but he couldn't - wouldn't allow her to know that. It was just too mortifying for him if SHE knew.

Without realization, his arm embraced the tiny girl. Her hands tightened on his sweater as her tears wet the material of the cashmere. Yuuki's thoughts were different though. Aidou. He was lonely. That was why he was always so cruel to her. She didn't understand exactly why, but he took his frustration out on her. Although there wasn't much she could do, she would try with all her will to help the lonesome aristocrat.

"Don't cry for me... Pure bloods should never cry in public or in front of someone like me... Yuuki-Sama, please stop. I beg you!" Aidou yelped as her arms tightened around his slender waist. "Yuuki-Sama..." Aidou groaned. "You're making me feel uncomfortable..."

She sniffed. "Let's go home, Aidou." Her soft whimper echoed through his ears.

"Alright." He replied beginning to walk. He lifted her with a huff into his arms to cradle her to his warm inviting chest. "Relax, Yuuki-Sama." She nodded into his chest, hot tears coating the sweater, making him shiver slightly.

Later that day...

Aidou examined Yuuki as she slept in her bed before leaving, closing the door with a soft click. Kaname-Sama had just now arrived, so it meant he could leave. Of course he was happy he wouldn't have to be a burden to Yuuki-Sama, but part of him wanted to stay with her,. Her beautiful angelic features were enough to make his heart flutter joyously...

He slapped his forehead as he walked home with Kain Akatsuki, his cousin.

"Hanabusa, did you have fun with Yuuki-Sama?" He questioned mockingly.

He stuck his tongue out to Akatsuki. "Shut up."

Akatsuki chuckled as they swiftly made their way to the warm household that welcomed them in.

* * *

_Like it? P.s. Yuuki's around 4 && Aidou is like 7... so 10 years late it's 14 year old Yuuki and 17 year old Aidou, :P_


	3. The Day Before?

**_*Disclaimer* I don't own Vampire Knight or any characters associated with it nor do I own any song lyrics..._**

_Yay!(: An update, finally(: W00t! Okay, well I hope you enjoy this latest installment... I think it's one of my best xD haha(:_

**

* * *

Days later....**

Kaname silently sat on the edge of Yuuki's bed as he watched her sleep with a gentle smile gracing his full lips. He reached a hand out to slowly stroke her long and silky brunette hair. Yuuki stirred slightly then turned on her side. Kaname chuckled inaudibly to himself then rose from the bed. He placed a tender kiss upon her forehead before swiftly stridding out of her room; the door closed with a hushed click.

When he walked out, he met with a short blond-haired aristocrat. He gazed up at Kaname with a small blush then averted their locked gaze. Kaname placed a hand on the youngers shoulder then gave it a small squeeze.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Yuuki." Kaname regarded with one of the rare smiles Aidou barely ever got to witness.

Aidou gave a slight shrug of a shoulder. "She's not really that hard to look after you know..." The blond murmured the words as if he were having his own personal conversation.

"Well, sorry for the inconvenience, but I won't be needing your services for today. I plan on spending valuable time with Yuuki." The ebony-haired male whispered. "You may go."

Aidou sighed. It wasn't a burden for him to watch Yuuki, but he did want to spend time with Akatsuki and the others. Aidou glanced back at the sleeping beauty lying asleep on the bed, pink lips parted slightly, breathing even. Kaname cleared his throat then escorted Aidou out of the room. Aidou crossed his arms then mumbled curses to himself. He regreted ever attaching to the youngster...

"Hanabusa." Akatsuki regraded with a smile. "Off of nanny duty?" He mocked with a soft chuckle and a ruffle of his red hair.

"Akatsuki! Shut up!" He shouted at the top of his lungs then quickly his hands shot to his mouth as if to force the words back in. He was right behind Yuuki's door. He just crossed his fingers that she hadn't woken because she usually woke up with a bit of a temper. "Akatsuki! I'll kill you!" He scowled from across the hallway.

"Hanabusa, don't cause such a racket." Akatsuki smirked then concentrated, fire appearing around himself. "You'll wake little miss sunshine and Ruka will be mad again.." He sighed to himself. He'd loved Ruka for awhile, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. After all, she had an odd obsession with Kaname-Sama.

Aidou pursed his lips. "I don't care!" He shouted showing his obvious disinterest in the subject. "I don't care if I wake up 'Little miss Sunshine! I don't care!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs. Irritated groans interrupted from the rooms down the hall.

Soundlessly, Kaname opened her door then stood behind Aidou without one word. Akatsuki's features went blank then he slapped his forehead then slowly backed away from the scene. Slowly walking then running away full speed. Aidou smiled in some what triumph. He was about the walk away down the long narrow hallway when something pulled him back. Aidou slowly turned around then his left cheek came in contact with a warm palm. His cheek turned a bright crimson color as his hands shot up to fondle his cheek. He screamed in pain as he backed against a wall.

It hurt. It had really hurt. Aidou slowly slid down the wall still massaging his cheek. An irritated cry sounded off inside of Yuuki's room then Kaname sighed. Aidous eyes stung with tears as he sobbed to himself. The man he admired so tenderly and sincerely had just slapped him and his darling sister was just in the other room. As he sat crying he overheard their conversation.

'_Morning Yuuki..._' A tender voice whispered.

'_Morning.. Oy, Onii-Sama. Where's Aidou..._' A tiny voice squeaked followed by a yawn.

'_He's out in the hallway getting ready to leave.._' Kaname said with a hint of a smile in his tone. '_I get to spend to whole day with you_.' A cheerful giggle.

'_Thank you, Onii-Sama!_' The little girl cheered from inside the room.

Akatsuki, followed by Ruka and the others walked down the hallway to pick up Aidou, chuckling slightly at the red-faced boy. Akatsuki didn't laugh though. It was his cousin they were laughing at. Even though he didn't directly tell Hanabusa that he appreciated him as a cousin, he thought it. You see, Hanabusa had helped him through many things even things that included Ruka and he hated Ruka's guts...

"I wonder what Kaname-Sama has planned for today." Ruka murmured in a questioning tone. "I hope he comes out to play, too." She giggled then imagined the tall and handsome pure blood.

Rima blankly looked from Ruka to Shiki who was spacing out. "Come Shiki. Let's go practice our posing again." Shiki had chocolate flavored pocky in his mouth.

Shiki nodded briefly. "Alright." They walked together under Rima's tiny umbrella as they expressed their futures their mothers had planned for them. Fortunately, it was a great choice because they were the cutest pair of children in ads and commercials these days. Plus, the camera naturally loved them, after all they were vampires.

"Come on Hanabusa." Akatsuki offered a hand and Aidou appreciatedly took it and helped himself up. Ruka crossed her arms as she began to walk to the exit. "You okay?" He whispered voice blunt and expressionless. Aidou glanced at his cousin through his peripheral then nodded.

"Thanks Akatsuki." Aidou smiled slightly. Someone else apparently cared about his feelings other than Yuuki.

Akatsuki turned to his cousin and they stopped in front of the exit. "Ooh. Your face is still kinda red." The young red head nibbled his bottom lip. Aidou's eyes scowled out the exit window.

"Don't remind me."

"Alright." Akatsuki replied simply. No use starting an argument with Hanabusa. He'd always end up annoyed with him and his childish antics anyway. "So..." He trailed off curiously. "You like Yuuki-Sama, huh?" He'd love to see his cousin's reaction to that one!

Aidou fumbled slightly as he walked. He stopped then turned slowly around to Akatsuki with a bright crimson face. His hands shot in the air as if he were doing pull-ups then started yelling incomprehensible words at him. It may have sounded a little like this. 'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Who would possibly like someone like her!? She Yuuki-Sama and gross!! Not to mention the age of my puppy!' Akatsuki chuckled to himself. He had been successful with his attempt to agitate Aidou. He knew his little secret anyway. It wasn't a real shocker at all. Well... It was when he first found out...

"What about you and Ruka! Hmmm....!?" Aidou bursted out loudly then covered his mouth quickly.

Akatsuki was sensitive when explaining his feelings for someone, Ruka in general. All subjects involving crushes made him shy. Although, he was used to it by now; it still bothered him sometimes.  
Of course if it wasn't for Kaname-Sama, Ruka would his and all his. Not Yuuki-Sama's, however; he did not have a problem with the small child, just a sting of resentment.

Instead of acting sensitive over the subject Akatsuki cooly replied, "What about her?" In a blunt voice.

"Err," Aidou wasn't expecting that kind of answer. More like, 'shut it baka' or something along those lines. "N-Nevermind... Akatsuki, what's Kaname-Sama thinking?" He tried to ask as casually as possible, but it sounded more as a demand.

He shrugged. "How would I know? And how did the subject change so swiftly?"

"Well..." Aidou gazed down at his thumbs, fidgeting with them then he glanced up to look Akatsuki in his eyes. "I-I have a feeling something is gonna happen soon, that's all..." He whispered, voice breaking on the last part.

"Haruka-Sama and Juuri-Sama will handle that, after all; that is their parents." Akatsuki replied giving me a playful nudge in the arm. "Plus, Kaname-Sama is taking Yuuki-Sama to see them today. And y'know, Rido is in town, soo..." Akatsuki trailed off in suggestion.

Aidou groaned. Rido was bad news, everyone knew that. But still, he was a pure blood and had to properly treated as a pure blood is. No matter how much you've grown to hate that man, you still have those stupid rules. Either way...

When the made it outside, they met with Ruka who was playing with different colored marbles. She of course, was playing mancala. My favorite set of marbles had to be the blue ones. They were the color of my eyes. My eyes also told people about my personality and my element. Therefore; my favorite color in all the colors.

Aidou sighed as he sat down indian style beside Ruka and began to play the game, while Akatsuki admired Ruka from a distance. Her long hair was all brushed so it would lay on her shoulder and was braided perfectly. Her eyes were big and bright with happiness. Then his glance slyed to his obnoxious cousin. He chuckled then rolled his eyes. He hopped down on the other side of Ruka and hopped into the game as well.

_Meanwhile with Kaname..._

"Yuuki." Kaname called softly. Yuuki smiled then took Kaname's hand. They were going back to their parents house. They had over-stayed their welcome here and had to go back to the estate.

"Onii-Sama, are we gonna' see mommy and daddy!?" She asked in a hopeful voice. Kaname smiled then nodded.

He squeezed her hand then bent down to placed a small kiss on the top of her head. He straightened then began to leave the room. "Come, Yuuki. Haruka and Juuri are waiting patiently."

Yuuki just cheered to herself then skipped while Kaname walked casually. When they'd made it outside, it had already begun to snow very lightly. Yuuki looked up into the sky and admired the snowflakes that floated down onto her pale face. Kaname chuckled to himself then grinned. She was adorable...

They walked silently, hand-in-hand towards the estate where Haruka and Juuri were waiting. Not knowing what was awaiting them on the year before... Kaname sensed something in the air... The scent of a pure blood, a Kuran pure blood. Particularly the one named Rido-San. The ebony-haired male growled quietly then glanced down at Yuuki. She just hummed a cheerful little tune as if completely unaware... She was unaware of the presence....

* * *

_oooh!(: It's a cliff-hanger, but you can guess wat might happen if you watched the anime!(: And btw, if you've ever watched Fruits Basket, I'm up to writing a story just for you, just type it with the review! :P Fruits Basket is now like my fav show, ever :D haha, enough w/ Fruits Basket, Review plz :D_

_Kaname- I feel like I've been abruptly absent in this particular fanfic..._

_Me- That's cuz I dont like you..._

_Zero- I can't stand the bastard either..._

_Me- Zero-kun ^_^ _

_Aidou- Oh please, I'm obviously the main character, Kiryuu-kun isn't even mentioned in the story.. -rolls eyes- And everyone knows I'm the most handsome_

_Kaname- ... -.-" -scowls then slaps Aidou across the face- _

_Me- Ouch..._

_Zero- Review to end this ridiculous author note... _

_Yuuki- And if you review I'll make Zero come by your house tonight ;) _

_Me- Yay! Ima review my own story ;)_


End file.
